Duo at hogwarts
by Pokeminster ed x
Summary: This is sorta my first try at a harry fanfic so i'm trying a few things such as Crossovers,Wrong Boy who lives and other stuff if that's possible
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter J.K Rowling is but i own the Oc's**

 **Warnings:I might try a few things such as Malipulative Dumbles,Wrong Boy who lived,gamer like stuff, and some crossovers**

 _Prolouge_

"Kris do you have everything!"Said the woman as she was packing all their stuff now that England was dangerous now that they knew that the wizard were looking for any relatives of the now deceased dark lord

"Yes Maria is our son okay."Said Kris as he had shrinking most of their stuff into there suit cases his father had disowned him and threaten to kill him if had join the war. He was glad that he didn't sent Deatheaters after them and there newborn son.

There son was healthy but his skin color was pale and had a blend of dark and light brown he opened his eyes they were a blue-green color.

Maria had gotten her baby in the carseat in the back. Then helped Kris put all theire stuff into the trunk before getting into the car

"You think they will try to find us?"Asked Maria as the Car began to move

"No as long as we don't come back to britan we'll be okay."Said Kris as they left there beloved home

 **Prolouge End**

 **Sorry if that was really short but feel free to ask me questions while im working on this and my other one's. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Entering Diagon Alley and First Ally**

 **Warnings for this chapter are possible crossovers such as Legend of Zelda, Pokemon and Final Fantasy, Manipulative Dumbles,Bashing, WBWl, and Others. Also, note that If I do any pairing in this fanfic or sequels they'll be boost to M rating if possible**

"COME ON MOM!DAD! WERE ALMOST THEIR!" screamed their son as they were taking their son to a pub called the "Leaky Cauldron

"Hold Leon were almost there."Said Kris as they were walking through the pub

He Did not get why his son was excited not realizing the danger of going to this school with Dumbledore running the place. He also didn't get why his son was called Leon, there were millions of names but why on earth would she pick Leon.

"Yeah were here!"Screams Leon as he ran into the Pub

Both parents ran in after their son while they grab their wands

 **Inside The Leaky Cauldron-Harry Potter**

In the Pub, there just people in the pub but there were a specific group

One was a woman with Red hair and Avaka davera green eyes

the other was a man with black hair, Glasses and Brown eyes

They had two twin boys with them

The older one look like there mother but had his father's eyes

while his younger twin looked like their father but had his mother's eyes

"Come on Mom, Dad we need to get our things!"Said His older brothers

"Alright, Skylar Hunny slow down."Said his mom

Yes the Arrogant redhead standing right next to me is The presumed-Boy-Who lived my older twin Skylar potter and the Tall boy with the Reddish-brown hair is Andrew Potter. I never get why Skylar acted so high and mighty if he was face Voldemort in person(Yah!I said Voldemort). But the fact is that he let that Voldy get it(And yeah I'm a Occlumency expert) and saw that he got hit by a stunner but was say by that old cooder. Skylar can't even say his name. He, Andrew are third years ahead of me. I'm a second years in Hogwarts's school of sorcery.

Just when I was about to follow my parents and brother through the entrance to Diagon Alley.

* **BAM!**CRASH!*** I was knocked onto the floor by a speeding bullet

 **Leon's Pov**

"Hmm?"I said after I got up after being sent flying to see that I had knocked someone over

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."Said I trying to apologize

"It's fine."Said Harry only for me to flinch

"So what's Your anyway?"I said wonder who this guy was only to get something else

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself be for asking someone's name first."Said Harry

"Sorry, My name is Leon Odai." as I introduced myself

"Harry Potter," as he Introduced himself

"So Harry what year are you in?"I asked

" ?"He said to me

"Mom and Dad had books from their first year so they homeschool me. I'm a Second year like you" I answered

The moment I finished talking he shows me a supply list book section for second years

 **The Second Year Books**

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

" _And this is why I'm getting other books."I thought after seeing Gildery's name_

After reading the book, my mom gave which was _Wanderings with Werewolves_ (Which I don't get why she gave me that crap?) to see that all of it was someone else's doing not Lockhart's

"Sorry, I'll grab other magic books instead of that crap," I said only to see him doing a smug grin

"Ah looks like were on the same page."He agreed

We only talked for a few minutes before my family caught up and worst mom was pissed

" **Leon! What did I said about running off!"** Screamed Maria as she and Kris caught up

I froze because I knew what she do if he were to say the wrong thing. So I decided to introduce harry to my parents.

"U-m Mum this is Harry Potter."As I introduced the Raven only to see that he didn't want to be involved but did it anyway

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Odai."Said the raven looking at me and looked at me saying "Help"

"Um, mom when are we getting my supplies?"I asked mom

"Oh right, we need to go to Gringotts to get galleons for your school supplies kiddo."Said, my father as he ruffles my hair

I looked at Harry and asked "You want to come with?"

I waited for an answer till he said "Well my parents just left me and how can I say this but don't but they don't give a damn about me. But I'll join you for now."

With that, they went through the entrance to Diagon alley

 **End Pov**

 **Harry Pov**

He did not get why Leon felt different from the other children who wanted to befriend him. Of course, those ones wanted to either get close or befriend his older brothers.

" _It would be wise to trust this one master." said a voice coming from his sleeve_

I started speaking in a snake-like hisses quietly " _What do you mean Sekiros_?"

Sekiros is an odd snake he found in the forest near his back yard.

" _I mean there is a strange feeling about him Harry. I sense two cores instead of one core Harry so it may be possible there are two souls in Leon's body. the first soul is affiliated to the light but has a fire element and a wind must be Leon's Soul. The other is a dark core affiliated with water and earth which must be the other's soul."Said Sekiros_

 _"Should I need to be worried?"I asked worried if the Dark soul would be a problem_

 _"No, it seems very protective of Leon."Said Sekiros_

Just as I was about to say something to Sekirios Leon grabbed my hand as He said "Hey Harry wake up were already here."

I looked to see were already at Gringotts as I saw their Golden Plated Motto

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

" _Well, this will be interesting."The only thing I could say before we meet with the goblins_

 **End Chapter**

 **Sorry if I had to end it like that but the warnings mean all the chapters in the fanfic.I'm Still working on this and another one called Yuri's Pokemon there are questions to be as Who is the other soul in Leon body? What of the four houses are Leon and Harry heir to?One or Two Houses? An what powers do they have?**

 **Review,Comment, But haters will be crushed**

 **Wish me luck!Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Inheritance**

 **Normal Pov**

"Hey Grappelrook to make a withdrawal and an Inheritance test for my son."Said Kris

"I would also like an inheritance test to Sir."Said Harry just as The Goblin appeared

"Hello, again Harry."Said the goblin

"Hello to you Hawthrone ."Said Harry

As the Goblin known as Grapplerook appeared he said " Alright Mr. and Mrs. Odai this way. Harry and Leon will be going through this door to take their Inheritance test."

"Be careful you too."Said Maria as She and Kris went with Grappelrook to the vault for some money for their sons school supplies

Harry and Leon look at each other before going through the door

 **Harry and Leon-Inheritance Room**

Harry and Leon through the hallway to the room

"Alright, here we are gentlemen."Said Hawthorne as they enter the room

The room was dark blue with three chairs and two parchments

"Alright before we get started I would like you to put a drop of blood on these parchments

Harry used his Holly wand to prick his thumb. While Leon bit one fingers to get blood.

as both boys blood dropped on each parchment to reveal both inheritance.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Species: Wizard/Dragon/Vela(Dragon and Vela Blood Blocked)**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Mother: Lilly Potter**

 **Older Twin Brother: Skylar Potter**

 **Older half twin brother: Andrew Potter**

 **Older half twin brother: Leon Odai**

 **Godfather: Remus Lupin**

 **Cousins: Weasley Family and Prewitt Family**

 **Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans**

 **Grandparents(James Potter Side):**

 **Grandparents(Lilly Evans Side): Annable Evans and Travis Evans**

 **Heir by Blood and Magic**

 **House of Black (Blood Adoption)**

 **House of Gryffindor(James Potter)**

 **House of Evans(Lilly Potter)**

 **House of Pervell(James Potter)**

 **House of Merlin(Lilly Potter)**

 **House of Gaunt(James Potter)**

 **House of Ravenclaw(Lily Potter)**

 **Heir by Conquest**

 **Malfoy(Voldemort)**

 **Goyle(Voldemort**

 **Crabbe(Voldemort)**

 **Greyback(Voldemort)**

 **other lines (Conquested by Voldemort)**

 **(Skipping Galleon, Slivers, and Knuts due to high amounts)**

 **Properties**

 **Black Properties**

 **-12 Grimmauld place(England)**

 **-Black Villa(France)**

 **-Black Manor(England)**

 **Gryfindor &Slytherin Known Properties**

 **-Gryffindor villa**

 **-Raven Manor**

 **-50% of Hogwarts**

 **Known Merlin Properties**

 **-Merlin's Castle**

 ***Stop***

"Wow Harry your merlin's Heir!"Said Leon

 ***Smack***

Harry had backhanded Leon upside the head

"Ow! That hurt! Why did you do that."Said Leon rubbing the back of his head

"Quiet."Said Harry wanting to hear more

Leon decided to shut up as they look at more

 ***Continue***

 **All known House Artifacts**

 **Pervell Elder wand**

 **Gryffindor Sword**

 **Ravenclaw Diadem**

 **Unknown Black Artifacts**

 **Gaunt Ring**

 **Potter Cloak**

 **Merlin's Staff**

 **Evans's Family Wand**

 **Unknown House Artifacts**

 **Pervell:** _10,457,32_

 **Gryffindor:** _Unknown Amount_

 **Ravenclaw:** _Uknown Amount_

 **Gaunt:** _Uknown Amount_

 **Merlin:** _Uknown Amount_

 **Books**

 **All house books together:** _91,657,891,32_

 ***Stop***

"Hm?"Said Harry as he saw some helpful books to use

Leon looks at Harry and asked "What is wrong?"

"I think I've found are solution to are Lockhart Problem."Said Harry before he thought " _These might be useful to me in the future."_

"Harry, Leon please be quiet we are at the last two quotas of Harry's Inheritance list. "Said Hawthorne silencing the two

 ***Continue***

 **Harry Potter Magical Abilities and Blocks**

 **Fire Elemental magic(Blocked by Dumbledore)(Potter Line)**

 **Light Magic(75% blocked by Dumbledore)**

 **Dark Magic(85% blocked by Dumbledore**

 **Natural Animagus: Grim Wolfdog(Blocked by Dumbledore)**

 **Occlumency**

 **Parseltongue(45% Block by Dumbledore)(Potter Line)**

 **Parselmagic(Blocked By dumbledore)**

 **IQ rating 450(300 blocked by Dumbledore)**

 **Beastounge(Blocked By Dumbledore)(Gryffindor)**

 **Veela Magic(Blocked by Dumbledore)**

 **Unknown Antro Form**

 ***Stop***

"Hawthorne is there any way to remove the Blocks?"Asked Harry

"Are Healers might help if you want?"Said Hawthorne

"Sure." Said Harry as they continued onto the family business

 **Wizard Buisness**

 **Daily Prophet:45%**

 **three others:35%**

 **Muggle Businesses**

 **Best Buy:65%**

 **Nintendo:45%**

 **Six Other Businesses:35%**

 **Familiars of Each House**

 **Black: Grim Puppies**

 **Gryffindor: Lion Cubs**

 **Evans: Shadow Wolfcubs**

 **Merlin: Phoenix Chicks**

 **Ravenclaw: Raven Chicks**

 **Pervell and Gaunt: Uknown**

 **End List**

"Now You two any questions before we start with mister Leon's Inheritance?"Said Hawthorne only to hear the two shout multiple questions till he silence them

"Stop I said a few but now you will only speak one question."Said Hawthorne as Leon raised his hand

"How is Harry a PureBlood?"Asked Leon wondered

 **"** Aw it is simple Petunia Evans and Lilly potter were Taken from there parents."Said Hawthorne

"Can we get this over with."Said Harry little shocked by why would Dumbledore do that

"Very Well on to 's Inheritance."Said Hawthorne as they looked at Leon's inheritance

 **Leon Odai's Inheritance**

 **Species: Wizard/Demon Fox/Werewolf**

 **Co-Father: Kris Odai Riddle**

 **Co-Father: Remus Lupin**

 **Mother: Maria Odai Hylia**

 **Older Brother: Noel Odai(Living: Uknown)**

 **Older Half-brother: Andrew Potter**

 **Grandparents (Kris Riddle's Side): Tom Riddle and Beatrix Black nee Lestrange**

 **Co-Grand mother: Rose Noki**

 **Grandparents(Maria Hylia's Side): Mary Hylia and Zen Le fay**

 **Cousins: Unknown**

 **Houses by Blood and Magic**

 **Odai(Parents)**

 **Black(Beatrix Lestrange)**

 **Riddle(Tom Riddle)**

 **Lupin(Remus Lupin)**

 **Pervell(Kris Odai)**

 **Le Fay(Maria Odai)**

 **HufflePuff(Maria Odai)**

 **Slytherin(Kris Odai)**

 **Noki(Rose Noki)**

 **House by Conquest**

 **Fazbear(Tom Riddle)** (I'll Explain Later)

 **Yaxley(Voldemort)**

 **Zabini(Voldemort)**

 **Parkinson(Voldemort)**

 **Greengrass(Voldemort**

 **Other Lines (Voldemort)**

 **Known Properties**

 **(Skipping Pervell and Black)**

 **Le Fay Castle: England**

 **Riddle Manor:**

 **Hogwarts:50%**

 **Slytherin Manor**

 **Hylia's Properties**

 **Hyrule Castle**

 **others**

 **Known House Artifacts**

 **HufflePuff Cup**

 **Slytherin Locket**

 **Slytherin Dagger**

 **Hylia Rapier**

 **Master Sword**

 **Light Bow**

 **Le Fay Scepter**

 **Ocarina of Time**

 **All House Artifacts together: Unknown Amount**

 **Books**

 **Amount:1180,346,1277,12**

 **Leon Odai Magical Abilities**

 **White Magic**

 **Fire Elemental**

 **Wind Elemental: Blocked**

 **Lycanthropy**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Parselmagic**

 **Mustelidtounge:(Blocked)**

 **Animagus: Uknown**

 **Light Force: Blocked**

 **Triforce Of Wisdom and Courage: Blocked**

 **Illusionary magic: Blocked**

 **Foxfire: Blocked**

 **Antro Form: Uknown**

 **Wizard Bussiness**

 **Quittich Supplies**

 **Flourish and Blotts**

 **Muggle Buisness**

 **(Skipping)**

 **Familiars**

 **Slytherin: Baskilin**

 **Hufflepuff: Uknown Badger Species**

 **Noki: Snow Kits**

 **Le Fay: Three Phoenix Chicks**

 **Hylia: Wolf Cubs**

 **End List**

"So Gentlemen any questions before we remove the blocks."Said Hawthorne

Unlike Leon who was silent at the moment, Harry asked "When do we start." as He saw a change in Leon's Behavior

"YEAH, I WANT TO SEE THAT COOL SWORD!"Screamed Leon

"Very well Gentlemen follow me and the guards to the healers."Said Hawthorne leading the boys to have their Magic Blocks removed

* **Switch to a Quick Harry Pov***

 _"Sekiros What happened to Leon!"Said Harry in Parseltongue_

 _"The souls switch places after Leon passed out."Said Sekiros_

I didn't get who soul was inside Leon body until I remebered who his twin was

 _Noel Odai(Living Unknown)_

 _"That's it! It must be his brother's soul" I said telling Sekiros what i found out_

 _"His Brother?"Said Sekiros Confused_

 _"Noel Odai."I said as I spook his brother's name_

 _"You think he'll be a problem, master?"Asked Sekiros_

 _"No, as long as we don't hurt Leon he won't kill us."I said in a reassuring tone_

 _"Are you sure?"Asked Sekiros before I look at Leon as we are walking_

 _"All we have to do is watch and Wait."I said as the scene turned black_

 ***End Pov***

 **End Chapter**

 **Well, that's chapter two everyone Noel Odai Will be introduced later and Note: Leon is a Second are more stuff later in the chapters so stay tune.**

 **Review!Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Warnings: Noel's Potty Mouth, WBWL, Manipulative Dumbledore, Legend of Zelda, Fnaf and unknown crossover stuff, Slytherin!Harry!, There is possibly more soon.**

 **Hogwarts Express-Leon &Harry**

"...Huh?"Said a waking Leon to see that he is on a train

"I see you're awake."Said someone only for leon to see it was Harry

"Oh hi harry. Where are we?"Asked Leon trying to pretend he only fell asleep

"Were on the Hogwarts Express, But first tell me this."Said Harry before pointing his Holly wand in front of Leon's Face "Who the was that parading in your body?"

 **Leon/Noel's Pov**

" _Noel what did you do?"I screamt in his Head hoping to get an answer_

 _"_ _ **Uh calm down Leo all you have to do is explain what happen before we got on the train. An I fucking meant repeat everything I say to you."Said my older brother**_

" _Okay but, Promise me you won't get in trouble when we switch."I said picturing my brother's wolfish grin_

 _ **"Trust me I won't."Said Noel as we cutted of connection**_

 ***Normal Pov***

"Okay, Harry what do you want me to do?"Leon had asked

"Answer all my questions correctly and I'll remove my wand correctly. Answer wrong and you get zapped 10 watts each time."Said Harry as they started

"Alright First question please."Said Leon

"First Question In the Fazbear Family Vault which Fursuit revealed your Antro Form?"Asked Harry

Leon had stop to think for a moment before answering "It was the snow leopard and Husky hybrid." Harry had moved his holly wand back three inches

"When Hawthorne said "We were allowed to take a few things from the vaults before are 17 birthday." What did you take from them?"Asked Harry

Leon had tooken a few minutes to speak before saying."Out of all the stuff I took was a few books to replace Lockhart's, The Master Sword, A Wolf Cub and the Rapier, Lastly is the Ocarina."

"Show me."Said Harry

Leon knowing he decided to look at his trunk and opened it too reveal the several books he had picked out, Along was two swords inside with three yellow triangles on them. The odd looking instrument was blue.

" _Hey, where"s th...?"Was Leon thought before hear of a dogs whimpering_

Leon had remembered he had brought his Backpack and opened it

In it was an orange furred canine with a white underbelly and had green eyes

"Aww! Hey, there little guy."Said Leon as he cuddled the cub

"Pay attention. **"** Said Harry

"Sorry. Where were we?"He said as they continued

"When we were at Oliver's with your parents to get your wand out of all of them which did you end up getting?"Asked Harry

Leon had looked at his wand before saying"Oliver said this wand was special for some reason and he also said it was like a conductor's baton."

Just as Harry was about to say something Leon cuts him off and says"Harry if your just going to make me answer all these pointless questions. Ask me later?" as Leon walk into another compartment

The only thing Harry could say before he saw his housemates was "Fuck."

 ***Leon's Pov***

" _Jesus I don't get why he so mad."_ I said trying to think of something else

" **Gee I don't know you passing out after hearing some of that shit and I took the wheel. So of Fuckin course He'd question "Our" Behavior."Said Noel in my mind**

If you are wondering who Noel is? Then you guessed it He is my older brother (By a few minutes). I found out he was inside me during one of my "Blackouts" when I was 6 years old. Sure he's a potty mouth when angered. But he's Sorta one of those protective brothers. I was lucky to keep my Blackouts at a minimal so my parents wouldn't worry. The Blackouts usually occur when I'm in shock or Passed out, There are times when we can switch place freely.

 **"Hm? Whose that?"Asked Noel as he heard barking**

The moment he said that I saw the Wolf cub I took with me

"Hey why did you follow me?"I asked only for it to leap into my arms

 **"Aww,He is so Cute."Said Noel**

" _Quiet you."_ I said Before carrying the puppy

"Better take you back."I said before hearing a group of voices from the compartment up ahead

"Sky Don't do anything that you'll regret."

"Andy shut up were knocking some sense into that loser of a brother.

"Yeah, that slimey snake should have followed you guys footsteps!"

 ***Smack***

"Seriously Ron after what they told I think we should guide him."

" _Who are they talking about?"I asked Noel worry who there about to hurt_

 **"Don't know but I think putting him where Harry is because I sense a fight coming on."Said Noel**

Just as the voices were getting closer I put the cub down and open the compartment door I came from.

"Cain Get the Raven boy in the green robes,"I said Hoping the Cub would know who he was

" **Arf!"Said the Wolf Cub as He Disappeared into the Shadows**

"How?"Was all I could Say before facing 4 figures

"Hey, Who are you?!"

 ***Harry Pov***

After Leon along with that Wolf Cub had left the compartment my Housemates appear asking questions

Slytherin was known as a Place for Dark Wizards because of Tommy Boy. But in truth most of them are Veela, Demon,or any other Creature. Not only Dumblefuck and the Gryffindorks made our lives hell during the first year, my Family was Worst. My parents already neglected me and Fawn over his brothers because there the BWL. Due to me being Slytherin, my brother Skylar's Bully was worst. I don't even known what Andrew does to me because it's so blank to me.

"Harry will you tell me who that kid was!"Screamed the Blond second year

Just when I'm about to answer I hear a dog barking to see the wolf cub again

I use my Beast tongue to speak to the Cub

 _"Hey, where is Leon?"_

 **"In the compartment up ahead he told me to come to get help."Said Cain**

"Thanks but I want you to stay here. Come on guys!"I said as I start walking to the next compartment with my housemates till

 ***Boom!***

"Harry that explosion came from the compartment over."Said Draco

Not like what was going on we decided to hurry up and open the door to see...

 **End**

 **Activating the Cliffhanger for the next Chapter for it maybe about a battle or it;s aftermath and Hogwarts sorting**

 **Either way Review if liked it**

 **Ci1o!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: This is one of the time I go boss Battling when boredom strikes or I can't new don't get mad if I mess up okay let us begin the story!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Leon's Pov-Train compartment**

I couldn't believe my luck was this worst today

I wasn't hoping on getting into fights, but they always seem drawn to me at times

"Hey, I'll say it again. Who are you Slytherin?"Said Skylar Potter

this guy must biased does he realise I'm not in a house

"Scuse me?"I asked wondering if this guy was a moron

"What?"Said Andrew potter

Just about to say something to get out off the soon to be fight Noel does something

 **"Oh no you don't." as he touches the part of my brain that revokes speech and making me say whats on my mind**

"If your going to Biased be and Insult me before I choose a house. You must be quiet a disgrace to the house of Godric Gryffindor." as I spoke

the looks on there faces must mean they realise there mistake or they might be pissed

" **Stupefy!"** Screamed Potter as a Stream of red light was flying at me

" _I better do it know."I thought before casting it_

" **Protego ,"** as I conjured a Shield Charm blocking it

I needed to think fast before they could break it when Noel said Smugly

 **"If you don't know what to use then let me put a list of your abilities."Said Noel**

" _Do it."I said to Noel getting a list_

 _ **Leon's useful Spells for Battle**_

 **-Up Evasion**

 **Ad Nauseam-Effects: Cold**

 **Levviosa-Elements: Psychic**

 **-Element: Fire-Effects:Burn**

 **-Knock Back**

 **-Elements: Slash**

 **-Effects:Softening**

 **-Blind or confuse**

 **-Up Def**

 **... Unknown Explosion Spell..**

 **Useful Abilities**

 **magic**

 **Magic(Healing, Light, Stat Spells)**

 **4..Wind Magic**

 **Magic**

Seeing My options I decide to try my best and take out the two behind Skylar Potter just as they broke the shield

 **{Insert Chaotic Dance 2 from Baten Kaitos Origon}**

"Ok, if it's a fight you guys want you'll get it."I said before casting

" _Lumos!"_ causing a light from my wand blinding that Red Head

"RON! NO!"Screamed Hermione before she fired a Stunner at me

Not wanting that to hit me. i ducked and fired " _Wingdrum Levinosa"_

The spell had hit her and she was levitated and was knocked into the compartment door

for some reason it felt to easy

" **Incarcerous."**

"Shit!"I said as ropes wrap around me

"I think that's enough."Said Andrew potter as he tied up his twin

( **Mock Battle-End)**

I was shocked what just happened then just realise

" _I forgot about the other one."I thought knowing Noel will punish me later for that screw-up_

"I'm sorry if we got on the wrong foot. But we were wondering who you are." he asked

Knowing I don't have any choose I Lied"Noel Odai."

Something odd about him that scared me

"Well now tell me something?"Said Andrew

"What?"I had Answered only for him to say something that darkly

"Why do you have my _properties_ Scent on you?"He asked in a creepy tone

I thought and hard what he just said absorbing every word that just came out of his mouth

He said _Property_ like he owned Harry

Do they boy treat him that way?

"Why did say Harry was your Property like he's yours or something?"I had spoken my question

Here came my Answer

"Simple you Dark Trash. He mine and Sky's to play with because were the Boys who lived."

Some reason I felt anger for Harry somehow but before I could say something Potter had said"I know your going to say "He is a human being! He doesn't deserve that! What kind of brothers are you!?". But please don't I've heard it pretty much everyone who was against it was properly obliviated. So you see we can do whatever we want and not even you can stop us."He finished before grabbing his wand

I needed to think fast and said " **Diffindo"** cutting the rope freeing me then said " **Big Bang"**

causing an explosion to acure sending the potter twins backward knocking them out

Seeing it's over I decided to do Damage control

Noting like a few memory wiping and healing spells would do the trick

 ***Harry Pov***

as we were going through each compartment, I was hoping that moron wasn't involved or my asswipe brothers of mine. I was hoping to claim my inheritance before my "Father" disowns me after my third year. But I intend to transfer to one of those non-British magic schools at the end of the third year.

We made it to the compartment where the noise had come had originated to see three things

One the compartment roof and windows were blown off and

two Andrew, Skylar and there friends were out-cold

three Leon was above them healing and Wiping there memories

I decide to let him know our presents and Said" Odai what is the meaning of this!?"

The idiot had paled at seeing us there

He started explaining what had happened here saying that they had started it

I looked at my unconscious brothers amusingly because they had lost

just as Leon was about to say something we all had heard " **We have now arrived at Hogsmeade Station. All Hogwarts students exit the train."**

The moment that happen we were lucky to get Leon's things before coming here

"Arf!"Barked Cain as the cub appeared into Leon's arms

"Thanks for getting my things." as Leon grabbed his Trunk and Backpack

I said "Your welcome, but I believe we should leave here."

seeing as Leon had understood quickly before leaving the train

We had left ourselves to catch up with the other students

 **END CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Hogwarts, Sortings, Debauchery oh my part 1**

 **Hogwarts Great Hall-Harry Pov**

"Well, that was a mess,"I said as I reminisce on the events that happened before coming here

I look over at where Leon and his familiar cain was sitting

I chuckled remembering what happen because I check his mind

 _*Flashback-Leon's Pov*_

 _After hearing my name be called I walked up and sat on the stool for the hat where he evaluate me for my house_

 _But then he had said the wrong thing_

 _ ***Mind conversation***_

 _"Hmm you'll be a very good help to your brot-AH!" as the Hat screamed_

 _"You ever speak about Andrew and Skylar fucking potter and your toast!"As I started burning the hat accidently destroying it_

 _I started panicking about destroying the coninuius till_

 _"I not dead moron that was a copy."Said the Sorting hat_

 _I look at the hat and asked"Who made it?" because whoever made that thing should die a 1000 deaths_

 _"Dumbledore,"It said seeing my reaction to its answer till I had stopped to ask_

 _"What houses are my best options?"_

 _"It seems you have the traits of that of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Due to seeing Andrew potter's hidden self you want nothing to do with Gryffindor. you don't have enough traits for Hufflepuff either."It has evaluated_

 _I thought and asked "Can I be both houses?" wondering if that was possible_

 _"Actually yes that is possible, But You can't play Quittich if your houses are facing each other. Also, You will be rewarding both Slytherin and Ravenclaw. So are you still want to do it?"It asked me_

 _"Yes."I answered_

 _ ***End Mindscape***_

 _It gave me one last look before it said "I see that you will make the next two-years very interesting._ _ **Slytherin-Ravenclaw!**_ _"As it spoke loudly_

 _*End Flashback and Switch to Harry Pov*_

Interesting so Dumbles had been messing with all of the Sortings in Hogwarts

But what had interest me more is that Leon was in two houses

He wished he had more info, but everyone began to leave to there dorms

l'd look at Leon remembering what the Sorting hat said

" _Hm, i see why He'll make things interesting."I thought before I Left the great hall_

 **Sorry if this is cutting it quick, but part 2 will be updated so stay tune.**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5 part 2 A mild Debauchery and trouble is at foot**

 **Leon's Pov**

"Pssh Leon!"

"Huh? What is it, Noel?"I talked to Noel but what shock me was that he had a physical body. But what confuse me more was that weren't in the Ravenclaw dorm but a statue room. There were at least like 100 or more statues in the room but I felt strange as I walked to the center of the room along with Noel.

"Noel do you fell strange too?"I said as we reach the center of the room. Just as Noel was about answer we heard a voice.

 **"** _ **Welcome."**_

 _ **"Out of the thousands of statues choose one of these statues for the start of your journey."**_

 _ **"You will need to choose wisely as the first trial will appear soon."**_

The moment the voice faded I asked Noel something.

"Did it mean me or the both of us?"

"I don't know but I guess we both try. So split up?"He said as We split up and look through the statues.

 **Noel's Pov-15 minutes later**

"Are right where is it?." As I went through 20 or so statues and got nothing till I found a Statue that reacted to me.

" _ **In order for the both to continue you must summon your weapon."**_

"Ok then." I focused real hard before I was blinded by a glowing light before it fades revealing a Staff/Rod hybrid with an Axe blade attached to it in my right hand and a Black katana with a white striped sheath in my left.

" _ **You have awakened your roles and gained your weapons."**_

 _ **"Now you are ready for what is to come."**_ as It's voice vanished I realise that I wasn't in the statue room but what appears to be a Kiddy restaurant. I turned around to see three mascots on the stage. One the right was a Yellow chicken with a bib that says "Let's Eat". The one on the left was a purple rabbit holding a guitar and in the Center was a Brown bear with a Fedora and a Bowtie. I felt like I've been here but out of nowhere all three were looking at me.

" **Hey there kids my name is Freddy Fazbear."Said the Bear as he spoke into the mike as a huge crowd of kids started cheering.**

" **Hi, their folks my name is Chica the chicken."Said the chicken in a southern accent not taking her eyes off of me.**

 **"And I'm everyone's favorite bunny, Bonnie."Said the Rabbit and for some reason, his red eyes look intense at me.**

The moment they stop introductions everything became quiet before they started talking again.

" **Who are you really?"Said the rabbit wondering who I was.**

"Oh, I'm Noel Odai."I introduced myself. There was silence before I had to block an incoming cupcake with my staff.

" **You liar! He died Along with us!"As the Chicken as She flies into the air then Swoops down at me.**

"What do you mean? I'm Leon odai brother I remembered mom told me."I said as I used my staff and the axe blade attached like a bat and swung.

"Fore!" as I separated Chica's Head from her neck. I heard a wailing sound as she fell to the ground.

"Who are you guys reall-Shit!"I said as I blocked the huge rabbit animatronic as it was standing above my weapon till send him flying into one of the tables. I try to relax before I was hit by a flying Fedora and knocked down.

" **Well if your him then who is that looming behind you then." Said Freddy as I turned around to see a Gray wolf animatronic with yellow eyes. For some reason, i felt pure terror as it tried to jump at me. I couldn't move due to the fear but something came out of nowhere saved me.**

"Noel you okay."Said Leon as He got me up and for some reason help me recover from my exhaustion with a spell.

"Come on we have to get out of here."He said as He dragged me through the right hallway to a Gray door with white stripes and black polka dots. I notice he was going through his pocket and brought out a key. Putting the key into the door and.

* **Chich**Click*Tch***

The door opens revealing a dark void. He takes the key out and throws me in. I hear Leon's Call out a spell.

"Like Hell your get us! **Fire!"** Then I heard the door lock after he shuts the door.

 **Ravenclaw boys dorm-Leon's Pov**

"Hey wake up!"Said A fourth year as He tried to wake me up.

"Wahh! What's Going on?!"I said as I woke up from that nightmare. I calmed down for a moment to breathe.

"Good you've calmed down. Listen everyone is evacuating everyone to the Great Hall due to monsters appearing again."Said the fourth year

"monsters again? This happened before?"I asked

"This happened last year and trust me some of the students were somewhat killed."

"Some-What killed? What do you mean?"I asked till I heard a girls voice

"The monsters go after us students for some reason but they mostly go after first, second and third years. Fourth and Fifth-year students are good at evading them but they have taken casualties too. But the victims aren't dead whatever the monsters did but they disappear and join their ranks."I look behind the fourth year to see a girl with dirty blonde hair which is wavy and had green eyes.

"Who are you?"I asked

"I'm Luna Lovegood a Second Year like yourself."She introduced herself( **Note: Luna's is a Second Year in my fanfic)**

"How does this happen?"I asked

"The monster attacks happen when something tragic happened. What's worst 6 monsters are the cause of it?"She said

"Can you give me an order? It could help me a little."I asked but the fourth year beat her to the punch.

"The Purple hippo was first after those fucking potters did an unofficial duel at night, Then that creepy duck attack after the troll incident in the girls bathroom. Next that creepy fox sailor wannabe attacked after the quttich match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Next was a creepy version of yogi bear with a fedora. Next was a golden version of the yogi bear copy but it had no eyes and could detach it's head. It appeared after they found that dead unicorn. But the worst of all was that damn wolf and Black Teddy bear with white eyes!"Said the fourth year

Not wanting to be left out of the loop i asked."Why are they the worst."

Luna frowns before saying." They don't act like the others they just go on a killing spree and kidnap first years."

"* **Gulp*** What happens to them when kidnapped?"I asked scared

"No one knows."She says as I get up and bring out a katana and the master sword and started heading for the stairs.

"Kid, what are you doing?"Said the fourth year as I reached the top of the stairs. I turned around and look at them to say.

"What I'm doing is obvious. I'm taking care of the problem myself."As I head down stairs and out the dorm ready to find the source.

 **End Chapter 5 part 2**

 **Well, the first boss is coming up next chapter but something I screwed up I don't know how to identify Leon and Noel's Roles. Also, review on how you think but Flamers be crushed. *Ciao**


	8. Chapter 5 part 3

**Chapter 5 part 3: Mysteries given and how the plan started**

 **N/A: Chapter 5 is in five parts possibly but that depends. I don't own anything but my occ's.**

 **Leon Odai's Pov- NW hallway**

I took down and knockdown any animatronic that was attacking as I was searching for the big one.

" _Each wave of enemies become larger as I keep moving. From what I can come up with the source of all of this was coming from either outside or the girl's bathroom. Checking out the girl's bathroom would be the first option obviously since going out would allow the source to lock me out. Uh, what the hell is this chill running down my spine?" I thought as I felt something was here._

" _ **I smell hylian blood so that would mean the demon summoner that man spoke of is here." Said one voice as I hid in a classroom so that they couldn't see me.**_

" _ **It's a good thing those brats are in the mess hall fighting the animatronics and those suits. The Hylian must be looking for toy bonnie pity he is near that whomping tree. Jackal what can you get from the scent?" Said a gruff voice.**_

" _ **From the scent the hylian is male, His magic is high and his soul is…. There are two souls." As this must have caught the attention of jackal's partners. Till a laugh from what appeared to be the female of the group.**_

" _ **Interesting, The Triforce of wisdom can create such an effect on offspring. Our Lord himself was the one who attacked on the birth of the hylian we are hunting now." Said The Female as a sudden noise could be heard. Both Jackal and the male ran to the location of the noise. The female spoke up.**_

" _ **Hylian, you and your female companion have a 25 minute head start. I do not wish to see hylia incarnate lose her only offspring left so early. If you are going to ask about demon tamers then do not. The battle outside will bring back the knowledge. As for the sage of the forest after you defeat the blue rabbit. You have 9 days to retrieve him from the forest temple. Now the moment I leave this spot I expect you to be gone by the time we get back." As the female began walking away till I heard no more footsteps.**_

" _Female friend. What does she mean." I thought before I exit the room to see Luna._

"Luna what are you doing here?" I asked as I thought that she was with the others.

"I followed you by the path of chopped up animatronics until those three creatures were coming. So I hid in a classroom. Besides do you know the way to the whomping willow?" She Asked as Leon looked at her dumbstrucked. Luna sighed at this.

"Alright, I will stand by you as long as you have my back." Luna said before I gave her my katana. She was confused before till I explained.

"If you're going to be helping me then use this to fight." As she smiled before we heard footsteps. Not wanting to get captured. We both fled to where the moving stairs that leads to different floors of the castle. But we intended to go all the way down. The moment we were a 1/4th from the floor that we had been on. I and Luna hid behind the side of a staircase as those hunters appeared on the staircase. Each of them were some creature or maybe a demon we have never seen. But from the looks of it they were going to go upstairs. Seeing that we have time to spare I decided to ask Noel something.

" _Hey Noel are you okay?"_ I asked but I had gotten no reply.

" _Come on Noel. Is something wrong? Answer me ple-"As_ my head started to hurt. This started to alert Luna as we walked down stairs.

"Hey Leon. Are you okay?" Asked Luna as I felt like my head was underwater. My vision was blurry before I quickly passed out due the pressure becoming intense.

 **Luna's Pov**

Okay I didn't understand what just happened. For a few moments ago he was fine then he has a headache that causes him to pass out. I remembered dad talking about mythical creatures that no one has heard of that can cause headache that painful. Or magical conditions that mom talked about before I was little and when she was with us. I noticed that he was moving again till he got up. But something was very off as he looked at me coldly.

"Lovegood, follow me to the entrance." Said "Leon" as he started to walk down the stairs. I knew something isn't right.

"Leon, what just happened to you?" I asked as he stopped walking and turned to me.

"I do not think is the time to ask questions. But I can tell you that he was just dragged into mind. While I had been force into the front." As "Leon" saw that I was still worried.

"But he is not in danger of coming to harm. He is going to be facing memories blocked out because of what that entity and that purple man caused. Now if you have any questions lovegood then wait when we are at the entrance to the courtyard." As "Leon" started walking down the steps again.

" _An entity? Purple man? Are they the cause of this? Or are they just someone Leon encountered?_ " As the new information brought up questions in my head. But as I quickly went down the stairs hoping that nothing is going bad is going with harry and the others.

 **Harry's pov**

To say my luck was somewhat difficult as we had been lucky to destroy most of the enemies. What is worst was that all the animatronics left leaving us in silence. Some of us decided to use this time to heal any wounded or rest to conserve energy. Those the strength to combat the animatronic or could still use magic without passing out from exhaustion were guarding or making defenses. The hall looked like it had been hit by a hurricane and an earthquake. The four table had been turned over or destroyed by the animatronics. The banners were on fire due to some of the students using incendio them to keep flyers from snatching them. The paintings had been thrown, knock down or destroyed during the fight.

"Hey, potter. Drink this." Said Draco as he gave me a bottle of water.

"Thanks Draco." As I drank a little before asking.

"So what is the report from the others?" As Draco began explaining.

"Everyone is accounted for Harry. The first years are making defenses or fixing up the defenses that were broken. The second years have set up a detection barrier so we will be ready. Third years are either guarding or healing any wounded. The fourth years are looking over the animatronics or getting any unconscious that were sealed in the animatronics that weren't empty."

Everyone in Slytherin, Hufflepuff and ravenclaw along with a few gryffindors had form a group to stop the kidnappings after Dumbledore spoke about the disappeances. The group form last year when the people started to disappear after the incident at the quidditch field. The reason most of us noticed was because dumbledork admit that two 1st years, three 2nd years, five 3rd years and eight 4th years missing the day after the incident when we were in the hall. Missing could mean that they could have been killed or kidnapped by something. I could still remember him talking to all of us.

 **Flashback: Grand Hall: Harry Potter's 1** **st** **year**

"Children. I am afraid to tell this but 18 of your fellow students have disappeared." Said Dumbledore as the students all showed different reactions to the news. Those that were close or a blood relative were concerned or worried about them. Fear that they might be next. Most students namely gryffindor were loudly proclaim that slytherin was the culprit.

"Those slimy snakes must have took them."

"The mini death eaters took them to their parents to be tortured."

"There the only ones that could ha-"

" **Shut up!"** As multiple students from the other tables yelled. Like Slytherin both Hufflepuff and ravenclaw had lost students. The only ones who had a full house was gryffindor.

"You guys can be the culprits as well."

"Bastards you lot still have everyone in your house. While the rest of us are missing members."

"Potters you're an even bigger gits if you think that is even a decent claim."

Skylar took that insult and yelled out.

"And what if it is? Everyone knows slytherin is evil death eaters. Most of the students that were muggles and you slimy snakes hate them. So you must the culprits." Before I decided to defend my house.

"Funny, Skylar because if I'm right only 5 of those 18 missing students were muggles, the other 13 were either half or pure blood. Besides from the looks of it gryffindor has the highest chance of being the culprit than any of the houses that have lost members. Our house is that of the cunning and ambitious but do you expect us to kidnap or kill one of our own. That goes the same for Hufflepuff or ravenclaw as I could tell they aren't the culprits. Can't say the same of you lot though." As this cause the mangy mutt to growl.

"What are you saying? We did nothing to them and you have no proof that we did it." As I chuckled at this before raising my want to myself.

"I, Harry James Potter swear what I say will be the truth and that what I said today will not be erased by any memory charms. So it be mote." As my wand glowed white signaling for me to speak.

"You prank other students with those pranks you make, you guys bully students who are in 1st and 2nd year and let's not forget those memory charms you put on students so you won't get caught. The fact that you guys go psycho over the house cup. You guys are hostile to slytherin, consider Hufflepuff as losers and think ravenclaw are just book worms. It be surprising that you or gryffindor be somewhat involved in their disappearances." As I shut both him and drew up along with the members from gryffindor that sided with them. Dumbledore deciding to speak next.

"Students do not let whoever is responsible turn you against each other. Your head of house will take you back to your dorms." As students began to leave the hall.

 **5 hours later: Room**

After being taken to back to the dorm by Snape and lectured not to act like Gryffindor and investigate the disappearances recklessly. From what I can tell Snape cared about his house and the other houses if it involves gryffindor. If Dumbledore is going to encourage his champions to investigate. Then why not let everybody investigate the disappearances.

" **This is getting exciting boy."**

"Tom what is it?" I said speaking out loud having locked the door and put sound proofing charms so no one could hear me.

" **Ah, Harry. It seems my son's misfortune may have befell you."**

"Your son? You never told about you having kids before?" As I heard Tom sighed.

" **Harry. This is a long story that I do not want to discuss."**

"Hey, I want to listen." The moment tom finally gave in.

" **Fine, but I do not know the full situation from the part of me that was able to reform my body. From the information that soul fragment read from the letters my daughter in law sent. It was long in writing from what I could tell something bad has happened."**

"Hmm, I wonder what happen. Anyway is there anything good in those letters." As I waited a few minutes till he spoke.

" **It seems Christopher's youngest can use magic but is also a demon summoner."**

"A demon tamer what is that?" As I wonder what is that.

" **A demon summoning is a branch of magic that originated in japan. A branch of magic I never explored all the way fully. I know the first thing for summoner is facing and tame a demon that would be an initial partner. Next negotiate which if the demon is willing to negotiate you can gain an item, money, recruit the demon or something else."**

 _I was shocked to see that the frightening Voldemort that has every wizard in the British wizarding country other than Dumbledore scared in their boots. Did not learn much about this branch._

" _ **Harry, I know what you might attempt and I warn you. Should you try to summon a demon be prepared. Anyway remember what you promised for me that you will ask the goblin to free you from my horocrux."**_

" _Yeah, Yeah. You also told me to get an inheritance check." As I had no Idea what that was._

" **Inheritance test not check. They show what lineages that are in your blood. If you're lucky then you will have lineage that is not only save you from having your magic taken by dumbledore. But to keep the potters in line so would not be the one that would be disinherited."**

"Tom, not only those two but if I get the opportunity then I'll leave Europe and out of dumbledork's clutches." I said having enough of my "family". I thought about what I heard in the grand hall. Thought about what is causing the disappearances. What would happen to the slytherin and who was responsible for all this.

"Tom, I want to investigate something." I said wanting to find out something.

" **Ah, yes that. I will allow you permission to investigate this."**

I raised my eyebrow at this but before I could answer someone was knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Draco. Be at the room of requirement." As the slytherin left.

" **Opportunities do tend to fall into one's lap. Don't they, Harry?"**

"They sure do tom." As I finished talking and leave to head for the room of requirement for the meeting.

 **Room of requirement**

After a lot of walking I reached the room of requirement. The room would turn summon anything the user desired. When all four houses gather to discuss. It would be a huge meeting room and if I was lucky gryffindor was not here yet. When I was opening the door I hoped that what was inside was three houses chatting friendly with no prejudice. The moment when I fully opened the door however my hopes were destroyed as I had to duck from an incoming spell.

The entire place was in chaos and from what looks at it slytherin, ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was on one side while gryffindor was on the other. If Gryffindor saw this he would be rolling in his grave. Although my brothers in sense had been trained at an early age still had a foothold or slowly losing it due to the fact it was three houses against one. Seeing I had to stop this from escalating. I remember a spell I created for such a situation.

" **Clock Stopper!"** As a clock appeared above the fighters. Those who notice it quickly fired from a further distance. The moment the clock chimed everything in the area of the clock was frozen. The moment the fight had ended I blasted everyone with my power.

"Alright listen up! Everyone to your spots because we are going to begin the meeting!" As I snapped my fingers causing those frozen to move again. The room of requirement fixed up the meeting room allow each house to a side of the table. Gryffindor was at the north, slytherin was on the south, Hufflepuff was on the west and ravenclaw was the east. Each house choose a speaker for the subject of the current matter.

"Harry." As I turned around to see Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and Gregory. I wonder who was being speaker since this was the third time this year it has happened.

"The 7th and 6th years decided that you would be speaker for the rest of the year." Said Draco.

"Why?" I asked seeing that this was politics and to me I was no politician.

"Besides the secret about on the third floor. This incident and whatever incidents that were not reported a bigger threat then Voldemort." As I thought it over before I caught on to something.

"What do you mean other incidents? Draco, do mean there is more than what dumbledore told us?" As the blonde nodded along with the others.

"Of course. Harry, if the incident after that cause dumbledore to speak about it then why not there be others." Said Pansy as she brought up a fine point. This incident may have happened two or three times earlier in the year. Vincent appeared to the lot of us looking absolutely scared

"Guys you are not going to believe this." Vincent said as he sounded as if he founded some very important news.

"What is it Crabbe? Something up?" I asked as all of us were listening.

"Remember when dumbledore said that there were 18 students missing." As all of us nodding having already know that.

"The number is wrong because there are 42 students missing from this meeting. 43 if you count Skylar potter being called to dumbledore's office." Pointing as only Andrew potter was here as Skylar is usually with him at times.

"Well that is at least good evidence." Said as the head boy and head girl both announced the start of the meeting. My fellow slytherin wished me good luck as I walked over to the stand on our side of the table as did the other house representatives. I look to see who they were speaking for their house and housemates.

"Speakers stated your name, Age, Date of birth, and House before the meeting starts." Said the head girl as the speaker from ravenclaw started first.

"Hello my name is Luna Lovegood, I am 11 years old, and I was born on February, 13, 1987. I will be speaking on the behalf of my housemates and my house Ravenclaw." Said the dirty blonde as I heard whispers.

Luna lovegood is a first year like me and a friend. Some of the students in school calls her loony as a nickname due to her talking about mythical creatures that no one has seen. Three of her own house try to bully her but failed. If anyone wanted to investigate disappearances that are mysterious then it would be her.

"My name is Susan Bones, I am 11 years old, and I was born on January, 17, 1987. I will be speaking for my housemates and my house Hufflepuff." As the Bones heir introduced herself.

Susan bones is a first year and an heir to the bones family. Her aunt was apart or someone high up in the ministry. Along with her and a certain ice queen of slytherin both were dragged into a marriage contract that was magic binding. To point out the three of us are happy with that. Because Skylar and Andrew were both considered perverts in the girls eyes. I would never let those idiots harm them. Like her aunt she didn't anyone be harmed especially a by some mysterious person who kidnaps people.

"I am Neville Longbottom, I am age 11, and I was born on July, 30 1987. I will be speaking for my housemates and my house Gryffindor." As the boy kept himself from stuttering.

Neville Longbottom is a first year and I know him personal due to the two of us being childhood friends along with Draco. Augustus Longbottom brought Neville to Potter Manor hoping that befriending the Boys who lived. However what she expected to happened didn't. Skylar, Andrew and Ron's prank left Nev in a paranoid and caused him to be nervous. We met Nev on their birthday at the library in the house. We decided to create our own pranking group. Nev is excellent at plants as his family own different estates that have plants.

"Slytherin speaker. State your name, age, date of birth and house." Said the head girl as she and the head boy were waiting. I sighed seeing as this was my turn.

"My name is Harry Potter, I am 11 years of age, and I was born July 31, 1987. I am speaking on the behalf of my housemates and my house of slytherin." As the two heads of the student body nodded.

"Very well. On Sept, 28, 1998 marks the start of the third meeting between houses." As everything became quiet as I raised my hand.

"Yes, Slytherin speaker?" As I nodded before speaking.

"May I bring up the topic of this meeting?"

"Proceed speaker." Said the head boy.

"Alright, then everyone. The body count for the disappearances are 42 students total and to provide evidence. **Chrono Erosion!"** As a ball of gust disperse revealing a clock. Shocking everyone at this as the clock chimed as anything within the range of it was blasted with a wave of magic energy that knocked every student back except 24 students who crumbled into dust. Everyone from each house was alerted by this.

The head boy and girl both were impressed by the evidence as were the three speakers.

"From the looks of it after students kept disappearing. Someone replaced them with fakes for two reasons." As this caught all three speakers.

"To spy on his or her soon to be victims and keep the illusion that nothing terrible is going on." Said Susan figuring out the obvious reasons.

"Precisely but I ask you three how do we act to this." As I wondered it myself. Investigating would be good but would one person be enough.

"I think we should make a group to investigate the matter." Said Luna as many students from each

Side began whispering fiercely.

"Ravenclaw speaker can you explain the idea." Said the head boy as everyone was listening.

"There are many possible way how students were kidnapped. Were they kidnapped separately or in one swoop? Were they snatched when they were alone or when they were in the crowd? Do they or do they not have a connection to the culprit?" As Luna spoke a few questions. This confused everyone except the heads.

"Ravenclaw speaker why did you ask those questions?" Said the head girl.

"Simple really if we knew the culprits methods, motives, anything about them in general. Then we would have a plan to create and go on. But we don't know anything to start with besides the quidditch field. Each category has its own question or set of questions. Beside the three categories I just listed there are probably more once we find any clues at the quidditch field." As she went back to thinking of more categories. I decided to ask something as I raised my hand.

"Slytherin speaker, what is it?" Said the head girl as she motioned for me to proceed.

"Luna, what if the culprit is that of a supernatural origin?" As this raised everyone's attention because that would explain things since dumbledore did not say how the culprit kidnapped students. I noticed Luna was thinking before she spoke.

"Well harry if the culprit is a supernatural entity then we would have to make countermeasures to keep them from kidnapping people under the right conditions. Houses leave their dorm in groups so the culprit can't get students who are in groups. The groups must stick together and if they don't have the same classes switch between groups. But now we would have to figure a way to force the culprit on our terms." As I could hear multiple voices all around me as all the houses were wondering themselves. The culprit could be supernatural but that didn't mean it was dumb. Whatever it was doing with their captives.

"Maybe we can use the grand hall as a base at night time. With the culprit unable to get people during the day then they would have to show themselves." Said Neville as he thought up an idea. However gryffindor booed at the idea.

"That could work but we will need to improve in the spell department." I said agreeing with the idea but see some things needed to improve if we wanted to apprehend the culprit.

"What do you mean improve the spell department?" Said the Head boy whose eyebrow was raised.

"Come on. Besides students that were trained before they came to Hogwarts. 1st through 7th years may not be prepared for what lies ahead." As The head boy and girl both looked at me strangely before they realize what I meant.

"Hufflepuff speaker, your question." As Susan spoke out her question.

"I may have to agree with you on that. If we are to find and catch the culprit we would need to learn and practice more spells." As she saw some of the reasons bringing that up.

"Not just the culprit because I think the culprit may have back up. Because any trace of struggle, damaged things or their wands missing could give us the possible chance of the culprit have accomplices." As I could hear whispers that were coming from all around.

"Explain to us what theory lead you to think there were accomplices." As I shake my head and decided to explain.

"None of us students assisted the culprit. I'm certain that if one of us were accomplices and we were discovered. What would you think would happen when the culprit deems their accomplices as a loose end?" As the whole meeting hall was engulfed in silence as everyone was digesting or trying to come up with an answer. In truth none of them knew what would happen if one of them decided to be an accomplice and end up being a lose end in the process. Would they be killed off or would they end up missing like the others. None of the students wanted to find out.

"I'm not saying that there is a traitor in our group. But I do not want the culprit to do anything to any of us. Also I think we need to make Safe Rooms all over the school." As this caught everyone's attention.

"Slytherin speaker. Explain." As the head girl was intrigued as I had the floor.

"I mean we would need safe place for students who can't fight yet, students who can't reach the grand hall or students who just want to live to see the next day. But unless we can find the right the defenses, weaponry and the right spots for safe houses. Till then the grand hall is the only place we have. Anyone who doesn't want to do this stays in their dorms till the night is over." As the head boy and girl both look at each other before one of them spoke.

"All those who agree with the idea." As Neville, Luna, Susan, myself raised our hands.

"Well then it's settled. Anyone from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who wish to assist in this endeavor will sign up here tomorrow during free period or at the next meeting. There will be different divisions so you can decide which you wish wither you are good at that subject or bad and you need improvement. If anything wish to now? No? Then this meeting is dismissed." As the head boy and girl left first then the houses. The moment our house was leaving they told me to do research on defenses that could be useful and I told them to find weapons to fight with if magic can't be used in battle. '

" _It's going to be a pain in the ass. But this maybe an exciting year for me even with a shitty start." I thought as I left with my housemates._

 **Flashback End**

"Harry here is the com-link to the safe houses." As Draco gave me the walkie talkie that had been magically enhanced to connect to all the safe houses in the school. After a finding out the right defenses and weaponry during the first year. The four houses figured out the right places to make safe houses out of. Students use them to avoid being capture or killed during this event. I checked in with each safehouse to see if they were alive.

"Safehouse: Gryffindor Tower. What is your status?" As I was getting static till I got a reply.

" _ **Hello, Harry? Can you hear me?"**_ As I can tell that voice from anywhere.

"Gin. What's going on up there? Is anyone injure? What happen to Neville and give me a full report?" I said as she began speaking.

" _ **Okay. A huge purple bunny appeared from the stairs and literally destroyed almost everyone. It didn't even consider them a challenge. Neville was the only one that was fighting and holding his ground but. Some polar bear animatronic had a green medallion with him as he appeared and knocked Neville out by simply tapping the medallion on him. The bunny smirked as this saying he was one of them. He told me to tell you a message once Luna appears from the grand hall entrance."**_

I was confused as I turned and looked with wide eyes at what entered the hall. It was Luna carrying a comatose Leon whose eyes were doll-like as if some has drained the life out of him. I pressed my ear against the walkie talkie as Gin gave the message.

" _ **We have what we came for but we thought of being generous and give you a challenge. We know you meet this freak and ended up being his friend. So you have 12 hours to get any injured to a healer, Wake up the freak and beat up Toy bonnie before we kill you all in one fell swoop. I don't give a damn if we have to wait 5 years for 6 new sages. And after seeing what is in his head you would be wishing to be buddy buddy with your folks and the order like you originally supposed to do."**_

I cut off the connection as I yelled out to two platoons.

"Squad 2 and 4 head to the gryffindor tower and heal anyone that's hurt there. Don't worry you won't be hurt just get there." As the two squads left the hall.

"Dammit! His heart rate is receding. Unless we wake him up using legillimency. We will lose him." As I told someone to hold Leon's body in place as I grabbed my wand with my left hand to cast the spell. I felt two hand grab my arm and turned around to see Luna and Draco.

"If it's about one of my housemates then I'm going with you." As Luna was determine to help.

"I'm joining in on this. Besides your brides said they kill me if I let you go on your own again." As I sighed knowing that Daph and Susan both threaten Draco 1st year after I had been token to the nurse.

"You two do realize that something inside there could be able to turn us into vegetables. Still want to go?" As I notice both stared at me before saying.

"Yes." As I sighed before saying.

"Fine but the rest of you keep guard while we are in his mind." As I got a "Yes, Sir!" from multiple students before I pointed my wand at Leon.

" _Here goes nothing." I thought before I cast the spell._

"Alright. **Legilimens!"** As a white flash came from my wand. The world began to go dark as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I knew this feeling usually when I'm entering someone's mind. However it was different as felt someone was pulling me in. The moment I was knocked out the whole world around me went dark.

" **Sweet Dreams.** "As I heard a familiar little girls voice as I let myself be fully fall unconscious.

 **Okay, Stuff that hasn't been explain yet causes people to question things. Like why was Harry born in 1987 instead of 1980 in this story? Why Tom Riddle and Harry potter acted friendly to each other? People can think up a lot of questions and come up with their own answer. Anyone who has a question that is about the story you can review if you want. Anyway see ya.**


	9. Chapter 5 part 4

**Chapter 5 part 4: Leon's Mind and Parts of the past that connect people**

 **Normal pov**

"… _.." As figure that look like a younger girl was in front of a boy that was facing the ground._

"… _.." She checked the boy's pulse and found that he was still alive._

"… _..Harry….." As a little girl's voice was trying to reach him but didn't get a reply._

"… _Harry please get up…" As the little girl tried to reach him again but still no answer._

"… _Harry please get up your friend need you so get up!" As she said it but with an older voice that was of a teenager. She notice that the boy's body started to move. She wait a few moments till the boy was back to life. The boy however looked at her wondering before she was asked something._

" _Have we met before?"_

 **Harry's Pov**

" _Have we met before?" I asked having this feeling like I have met this person before. I swore I saw a picture but whenever I tried to remember there were headaches._

" _Don't bother remembering I am harry. I was already dead before you were born. But I am here to help you remember." As she notice my confusion._

" _Remember? Are you saying that I have forgotten something?" As the girl nodded._

" _Yes, You have. But it is best that you see for yourself. I suggest that you ready yourself for pain." As she disappeared. I didn't understand why till I felt parts of myself being in pain. The moment it was too much I felt myself regain consciousness._

 **Normal pov-?**

"Luna will you quit that! You're making it worst." As Draco was watching Luna smack Harry around like he was a red cheeked rag doll.

"Draco I've tried everything! I've heal his wounds, gently tried to wake him and other things you told me to didn't work. Pain can always be useful if you want to wake someone up." Not noticing that Harry just woke up only to get knocked out cold again. The next smack knocked him awake then back unconscious. This process lasted for a few minutes till Harry yell.

"Can you stop!" Said Harry as Luna let him go.

"Oh. Sorry harry. **UnSwell!"** as Luna's hands glowed red as it touch Harry's swollen cheeks as they began to recede back to normal size. Seeing that everything was normal Harry looked around and asked them something.

"What is this place?" as both pointed at the menu that was in the hall. He read all the food on it till he read he title.

"Freddy fazbear's pizzeria? Uh, have either of you heard of the place?" As Draco to felt like he heard of that place before but didn't say anything.

"My father and I are interested about the mysteries surrounding it?" As this caught both Draco and Harry interest.

"Mysteries? What kind?" as Harry was interested in learning about this. Draco and Harry found a place to sit as she began talking.

"There were many mysteries that even wizards haven't tried to solve about the Fazbear Industry. There were a few of them that were considered unsolvable. Some describing about the murders. Some about the animatronics coming to life and a big mystery about a boy." This caused Harry's eyes to widen.

"Luna before you talk about those mysteries about the murders and the animatronics. Can you talk about the boy?" As Luna was confused before talking again.

"Okay but I don't get it why you ask but here goes. One day at the pizzeria a local custom and his family but they also seemed to have brought a new kid with them. From what the janitor describe the boy as a quiet and curious kind of kid." As Draco didn't look convinced.

"Luna who told you this?" He asked wondering who told Luna.

"My uncle who lived in the town before it had been destroyed by the government. He told me what went on at his job because it held all sorts of things. But the one thing that couldn't leave his mind was the customer's mystery kid." As Draco's eyes widened.

"Luna what city did your uncle live in?" As Luna shrugged.

"I can't say really. My uncle made me do a magic oath to not reveal anything about the city until I discover who the mystery child and how he _connects_ to the pizzeria along with the cities destruction." As Luna looked at the two.

"Luna can you tell us everything you know?" As Harry wondered something.

"Beside the information I gave you my grandfather did describe some things. Such as he was seven years of age, that his hands were bandaged and also wore a black jacket plus shorts." The group stopped talking as they heard the rattling of a door. They turned to the direction of the noise to see a purple and a blue door standing side by side. The rattling was coming from the blue door as the purple door had a note on it.

"Should we go in?" Asked Draco before he saw animatronic walking into the hall they were hiding in.

" **Hey look freddy some kids." Said the chicken as she watched us slowly walked to the door.**

" **Hmm, your right chica. There kids here and they are trying to get into Toy bonnie death minigame room." Said the animatronic brown bear with the top hat.**

"Death Minigame? What is that?" Said Draco.

" **What is a death minigame? That is what all my victims say whenever they fail one and get killed. Your friend may end up on the list if you fail." Said Freddy as he snapped his animatronic fingers.**

The three young wizards were all looking around till they saw a heavily injured boy being rolled in a wheel chair.

" **Don't even bother. He can't hear you." Said the animatronic as they went past them and opened the door before rolling the boy into the death minigame room.**

" **Now kids let good old freddy put up some rules." As the three wizard had no choice but to listen.**

" **Rule 1 in order to win the death minigame you must complete the objective. Rule 2: if possible you may find secrets. Rule 3 failure to complete death minigame will result in unfortunate results. Rule 5 there is things that are true in these death minigames and there are lies that are to fool people." Said Freddy as the animatronic bear motion the three to the blue door.**

Luna and Draco had already entered the room as they were creeped out by the army the bear was leading. Not wanting to be left behind harry went after his friends.

 **Toy Bonnie's Death Mini game room- Harry's Pov**

"Okay this strange?" As the room was blue with themed items of a blue rabbit with green eyes and red cheeks in the room. There were three places to sit which were a bean bag chair, a rolling chair and a regular chair. Luna decided to sit in the regular chair, I took the bean bag chair and draco took the rolling chair. I notice there was only one controller as everyone heard someone's voice.

" _ **Hello kiddies welcome to one of our death mini game rooms! Are you ready to see how this little story unfold?"**_

"What story are you talking about?" Draco asked.

" _ **Oh come on kiddies you know about the mystery boy of fazbear pizzeria. In fact your friend is connected to this mystery. Anyway each minigame is two parts and you have three tries to complete them. Now who is going to be the player?"**_

"I'll do it." I said as I wouldn't mind playing games that were life risking. The controller fell into my hands as the screen in front of us turned on. The starting scene showed a young boy hiding behind a house as the rain poured. I didn't make heads or tails of this as could see under the hood of the boy's eye color even if it was dark and raining.

" _Red. That boy's eye color is red."_ I thought as I try to see if there was any connection with Leon and this boy. I couldn't but I have the strangest feeling that my connection in this may appear sooner or later. I could also see that the boy's right arm had a gash on it.

"Harry why do you think he's hiding for?" Luna asked till a box appeared on the screen with text. The person speaking was called ?

 **Minigame-?'s Pov**

 **(N/A: It's better if I did it like this.)**

"I don't think they spot me?" Said as I hid in the shadows as I watched the two soldiers talking on the street. I could hear them again as the soldier went away.

" _ **Fool I told you to heal yourself instead of covering up with bandages. If it weren't for the water from above then we would already bound."**_ As the voice was the sound of the spirt that was transferred into me. Where I was before made it this far the doctor's discover somethings about myself that not even the wizards they had could discover.

"You know I can't do that with those magic detectors they have. I can't risk it even if I wanted to." I spoke quietly.

" _ **Then I guess you better move your ass because they said that if he isn't found in 60 minutes. Send out that Bloodhound monster and you know that think will catch you without fail."**_ Said the voice of the same potty mouth who was glad we escaped.

"I know but were this close to the house. The moment we reach it were safe." As I carefully walked between houses till I reached the next street. But I pulled myself back into the darkness as I watched a squad of soldiers drive down the street and pass my position.

" _ **What's wrong?"**_ As it was the soul's voice this time as it sound worried. The reason why she was worried because she saw the same vison of me being ran over by group of cars at high speed.

"If you saw that you would understand my actions." I said as I looked around.

 **Death minigame room-Harry pov**

"If that looked more gruesome as it is then I would have threw up." Said Draco as he watch the word game over appear on the screen as the character had been killed by group cars at high speed. I just pressed the retry and the character was back in his place. The time limit was at 45 minutes left before the intercom turned on.

" _ **Awww, that's one of your lives gone. Will you lose all of them on the first minigame?"**_

"No, I won't?!" As I moved the character between a red house and a orange house.

 **Minigame-?'s Pov**

"Okay one more street and I can survive." As I crossed the final street and hid behind a bush. For some reason but I felt like my spine was frozen. I didn't understand why I was so scared about. I looked around carefully to make sure nothing was nearby.

" _ **Run! Run Away! Before it hurts us!"**_

Her voice was yelling all inside my head as if it can sense something. I felt like my body was slowly moving backwards as could feel someone or something breathing into my face.

" _ **Through the window! We can hide in the basement till we can find a room!"**_

" _For once we can agree on something because I don't want my skull to be munched on." I thought_ as I looked behind me to see a window that lead to the basement. Not wanting to die in a bush or get spotted I slowly opened the window and entered the basement.

" _Hmm? That's weird I thought I felt something?"_ As I shook it off and looked around to see the basement was full of junk and items. I notice the stairs and walked up the first step as I heard voices from above me.

"Honey, someone wants us to meet at the door." Said the wife as she called to her husband. I could hear more footsteps as I opened the door. What I entered appeared to be the living room as I noticed the stairs to the 2nd was. I quietly walked up the stairs as heard footsteps. By the time they were close I was hidden at the top.

"Are you sure it was him?" Ask the husband as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I took a DNA result of my children when they were presumably killed." Said the wife of the couple.

"And what did the test say?" as I heard her sound happy.

"One of my babies are alive!" As this shocked the husband before he asked.

"You sure one of them is alive? Both of the babies were said to have been killed that night."

"I know but someone took the other baby while you were fighting. They said the other baby that was dead was someone's baby. But I don't know which of my babies survive that day." Said the wife.

"Just have faith that our kid's alive and probably here away from those blokes."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain. I bet they snuck up the stair while we were talking to those _lovely_ people who may have been holding them hostage. For now let's not wake up the kids or your friend that came from Britain." Said the husband.

"Thank the goddess she got her 6 year old boy out of that fool's home." Said the wife as they head to their bedroom. With them gone to bed I decided to check it out for myself.

 **Death Minigame room- Normal Pov**

"Hey is this the first part or the second part?" Ask Harry as he wasn't sure.

"Don't know. Maybe the intercom guy can tell us?" Said Draco as the person on the intercom now named the intercom guy spoke.

" _ **That was the first part and now we will begin the investigation!"**_

" _An investigation?" Each wizard thought on the same line._

" _ **Now just so you don't try to whine about unfairness. I will allow you to use**_ _ **Red**_ _ **and**_ _ **Blue**_ _ **for investigations.**_ _ **Red**_ _ **is used for staking one claim on a truth. However if a person is not entirely sure what they say then it's easy for someone with either**_ _ **Red**_ _ **or**_ _ **Blue**_ _ **to crush anyone's truths.**_ _ **Blue**_ _ **however is used to dissuade facts that cannot be entirely true or fully wrong. It is also used to supply facts to**_ _ **Red.**_ _ **Now that I explain the basics. Let's talk about the investigation rules. Rule 1 is to review over what has been discovered. Rule 2 in order for the player to continue to the second part they must breakthrough and solve all the questions. They can also continue if their opponent solves them. Rule 3 have fun. Now let's begin."**_ As the pause screen switched to a different one revealing another one with a question.

 **What is Leon Odai's Eye color?**

" _ **Wow it decided to give you guys an easy one?"**_ Said the intercom guy. All of us came up with different answers.

"Leon Odai's Eye color is Blue." Said Draco confident in his answer.

"Leon Odai's Eye color is Green." Said Luna sure of her answer.

"Leon Odai's Eye color is Blue Green." Said Harry not sure of his answer.

The moment they were done answering the intercom guy chuckled. Harry knew that meant they were wrong as the Intercom guy began using Blue and Red.

" _ **Leon Odai's Eye color is not Blue, Green or Blue Green.**_ _ **Before you came to this mindscape did you look at the color of his eyes? I mean what's stopping you from seeing such eyes. It's almost as if you're wearing a bag over your head when you look at him. Could such a spell exist**_?" As the Intercom guy pointed out suspicious elements. Harry looked around at Luna and Draco who was shocked this.

" _As if you're wearing a bag over your head? What kind of spell can do that?" Draco thought as he never heard of any spell._

" _As if you're wearing something over your head? Is there a spell that exist? If there is then what is it?" Luna thought as she was trying to figure out the spell._

" _As if you're wearing a bag over your head? Dammit the bastard is make more questions. The more we get wrong, the more questions he'll have. I may need to remove some possibilities first?" Harry thought as he came up with a plan._

"Repeat, Leon's eye color is not a natural eye color." Said Harry as the intercom guy spoke in Red and Blue.

" _ **Clever, I give you that one potter.**_ _ **Leon Odai's eye color is not natural. That eliminates any color that is normal among the population.**_ _ **The death minigame may or may not have gave you a hint. Plus who in Britain had such eyes as he does. I'm sure you've met him before.**_ **" As he let his truth sink in.**

" _So, Leon's Eye color isn't one you see regularly among people. That eliminates black, brown, or any color that is normal. Those two blues he laid down may say something. The minigame gave us a hint to what that color was and who he has a connection to." Harry thought on what they saw and heard in the death minigame._

 _A boy was escaping from an unknown group. His appearance was hidden by the night. But whenever the boy_ was crossing the street or illuminated by the street light it showed that the boy was wearing dark colored clothes that kept everything except his eyes from giving any sort of description that could be tracked. The boy may be Leon himself but they would have to search for more answer then what they would discover here.

"Repeat it. These Death minigames are not from a third parties perspective and that Leon Odai is the boy in death minigame." As it a few minutes before he heard some chuckling.

" _ **Fine you got half of it right.**_ _ **The boy in this death minigame is Leon Odai but you were playing as him from a different person's perspective.**_ _ **This would explain such a thing right? How you could see a lot of things such as those cars and the houses. Surely there must be someone watching him."**_ As the intercom guy finished.

" _Okay so this eliminates any suspicious of someone else. But it also means someone is watch him but who and what exactly." Harry thought as he spoke._

"Leon Odai's Eye Color is Crimson. You just admit that the person and Leon Odai is one and the same. What would you want me to admit? That he's the grandson of the dark lord? I found out when dumbledore explained this to Skylar if you're wondering. My _father_ and his friends were there to as he told them but I guess your third party was watching this to?" As we heard a hmmph.

" _ **Let's see if your telling the truth. Roll the clip!"**_ as the screen changed to the new one. The video that was recorded began playing. Whoever the third party who was watch had great editing skills as they showed Harry and Draco listening the wall and the meeting going on in the headmaster's office.

"Hey that's me?!" Said Draco as he pointed at his self in the recording.

"Oh yeah. The Potters obliviated you." As Luna hushed them.

"Quiet this is important." As she focused on the recording. Seeing as they wanted to watch it as well they decided to watch as well. The title shocked them as they read it.

 **Flashback- Harry Potter's 1** **st** **year ending- 1998**

" _Draco keep quiet."_ Whispered Harry as they were listening in on the walls.

" _Alright but I doubt this is any important than the party."_ Whispered Draco as they silently listened while he was sad they weren't going to the party. They had token the house cup without any underhand tricks against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor however were not so lucky as Ron, Andrew, Skylar were pranking and trying to sabotage the houses. However the pranking group that Harry formed along with Draco and Neville with three new members that were Luna, and the weasley twins. They prevent such attempt but they could only keep the damage at the minimum.

" _Alright they've started. Make sure you get every word of this."_ As they listened to the meeting.

The recording switched to the headmaster's tower where five people were talking. Those people were Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Potter, Remus Lupin and Skylar Potter.

"Professor what is that you need to discuss?" Asked Skylar as he wondered what he was brought for.

"Skylar my boy can you tell what happen in the 3rd floor when you were facing Lord Voldemort." Asked Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone.

"Alright sir. How should I explain it?" Asked Skylar as he wondered himself.

"Just tell the old man the truth." Said James as his son nodded before telling them what happened. Or at least what he thought happen because of the memory Harry fabricated.

" The moment I touched Quirell's face it destroyed itself. But the philosopher stone was gone when I woke up."

"I see well then I have an assignment for you." Said Dumbledore as Skylar confused.

"Really what is it sir?" As Skylar wondered about the assignment.

"A child will be coming to Hogwarts on the starting of the next school year. They are of Voldemort's bloodline and would be a very powerful asset against him should they joins the light side. I have no knowledge of who they are. But the only child registrated to the parents is under the name Noel. If he doesn't accept your hand of friendship then make sure he doesn't become a threat." Said Dumbledore as he instructed Skylar.

"Alright is that all sir." Said Skylar as he left the room and out the tower. The moment he was gone the adults began talking.

"So I see you haven't told him about the circumstances with his older brother Andrew?" Asked Dumbledore as James potter was anger about that topic.

"And what am I supposed to tell him. Hey kiddo your brother Andrew is actually your half-brother and I did a ritual to hide his appearance to keep him from the people that donated so that my wretch of a wife could have another kid. Can you believe the nerve of that bitch when she took the youngest brat from the house?" Said Potter as his friends spoke.

"Yeah I can't believe she overreacted when you told her about taking the kid's magic and give it to Skylar. What I don't want to is why snivellous was with them. How long did it take you to find them?" Asked Sirius.

"the brat was born on 1987 and she took him when he was 5 so the year was 1992. I found them on December 21 1996 that means four years. The reason I hadn't had the brat's magic transferred and shipped off to his aunt was because of that warning." Said James Potter as he shivered.

"Was it the boy?" Ask Lupin.

"I wish it was that one. I don't want to even speak about it. I had to use that spell on them to wipe their memories clean. Even if they find a way to break the spell it would be too late. The only way to break the spell would be to remember the face of that brat." Said James as Dumbledore sighed.

"James that spell be broken by the end of the next school year. The boy may come into Hogwarts and he and Harry recognize each other. You and Skylar do not antagonize him or anyone assist them in this endeavor." Said Dumbledore.

"What about Andrew?" Asked Lupin as he didn't get his answer as Sirius dragged him out along with James. Unknown to them was that Harry and Draco had listened to the whole conversation and ran back to their dorm.

 **Flashback end- Normal Pov**

Among the three wizards each had their own reaction to this.

" _No, that can't be right? The way I remember it was different. They were talking about Leon the whole time. 4 years? I been in Britain for 12 years of my life. The way saying as if they obliviated or manipulated 4 years of my life. Does this mean mom was involved in my life instead of pretending that I don't exist?" Thought Harry as he was trying to find the answer to this dilemma._

" _Why the hell is this all so damn familiar?! Was I also a victim to that spell? I remember the meeting but why does it feel different?" Thought draco as he felt another headache coming._

Unlike those two wizards their female friend Luna spoke as she notice something.

"Whatever your trying to prove then it would be five things. **Leon Odin is one of Tom Riddle's Grandson's. Lilly Potter left James Potter for 4 years. A spell was used to wipe and replace the victim's memories. Andrew potter is half potter and half unknown parents. James potter is involved in the pizzeria incident."** As She state all of her red waiting for the intercom guy to say anything.

" _ **Ahhh, but do you have any**_ _ **Blue**_ _ **to back that up?"**_ As this left Luna shocked when she remembered the explanation on the two. Blues were used to back up Red's or Dissuade facts with possibilities and what if's. Unless she came up with facts to back them up the bloody intercom guy could sink them all.

" _What to do? No matter what evidence from this and the other things. He could still strike through them."_ Luna thought as she try to come up. She was brought out by Harry and Draco.

"I don't think she needs too. Because each Red is a backed up by them." Said Harry as Draco scoffs.

"Of course she doesn't Potter? Luna is a fan about that Pizzeria. It may be true about Leon's Connection with it. And….. We may also be tied with it." Said Draco as the trio heard the Intercom guy laughed at this.

" _ **Ah HA HA! That's It! That's what I want to hear! You admitted you may have a connection to the pizzeria. Even if it is the first night. Then again I wanted people to solve it and be free of all it!"**_ Said the Intercom guy as he was intrigued by his opponents. This left the three temporary confuse before returned to normal.

" _ **Now let's see what**_ _ **Blue**_ _ **you brats come up with so that I can strike it down!"**_ As it turned the Room into a giant arena full of animatronics. The wall that held the screen was destroyed revealing multiple screens.

 **(:Vs. The Wicked Company - Kirby Planet Robobot)**

" _ **Because this time you'll have to bring out everything you got!"**_ as the screen created a face connected to a huge robotic structure. It raised one of it's hands revealing a two screens projecting something.

" **Your Red vs Mine. There are Two ways to win which 1: have the most Reds, 2: Eliminate the other side's Reds. Now, Begin!"**

The left screen had Harry's picture showing that he was starting the fight. Harry formed a broadsword that was gray with blue and red edges.

" _Might as well think this through. Luna has knowledge of Fazbear's pizzeria, Draco has knowledge of certain things and I have recent knowledge of his heritage. Now lets try this!" as He Thought._

"Luna's First Red stands. **Leon is one of Tom Riddle's Grandsons.** **The fact that Riddle has not one but four grandchildren would be surprising. The Heritage test proved that there was more than one."** As he had to block a huge glowing blue blade from slicing him in two.

" **Are you sure there were four grandchildren? The slip of paper showed only two grandchildren. Are you saying it's inaccurate in the count? Did you intend to use what you saw in the minigame as Proof? He could have entered any family's house.** " As if a power struggle initiated as Harry back up his claims.

"You said it yourself. **The boy in the Death minigame is Leon Odai.** **The Couple in it said that one of their babies had been swapped out for another one. I bet if we asked Leon's Parents about how Leon was. They would have to explain the circumstances surrounding it. They said let's not wake up the kids in the minigame meaning there were more than one child in the house. Count the second soul inside of Leon. What if perhaps that the soul is the dead child. That would mean along with Noel Odai, The soul, and the third child. That would mean that there are four grandchildren!** " As Harry was able to break through the power struggle and got on top of one of it's robotic arms.

" **Really then why wouldn't they be registrated in the book? Surely the soul and this third child should have been registrated somehow. You can't be implying that the supernatural is at work here?** **"** As the sword splintered into multiple regular sized blue swords that were speeding toward Harry. He was able to knock back a few swords normally before he knock them down with Red.

" **Noel Odin was the only one born in Britain. Of Course something of supernatural origin is at work!** **Something manipulated the heritage test only showing living relatives. Both the Soul and the Child are dead. Someone was trying to hide things about Leon by changing and covering information.** " As he wedged all the swords into the constructs left side and climbed up. The intercom guy then focused his efforts on Luna and Draco since it would take a while for Harry to reach his head.

" **Someone hated Leon Odai.** **They wanted him to suffer for an unknown reason. Was it his parents? They could have hated him and only pitied him. He must have been a mistake really.** **"** Asmultiple spears came from above that looked ready to make holes. Luna was going to speak when she noticed Draco looking really angry.

"Who says that it was his parents that hated him? **Leon Odai's Parent's cared about him.** **Do you mock a parent's love for their children? They mourned over two babies that died. When they found out that one of their kids were alive. His mother was happy and his father was sure he would come home.** **They never believed him to be a mistake.** **If they thought that he would have been abandoned a long time ago. In fact he would have been disowned and left with no connection to his parents.** **His Parents love him dearly and that is that!** **"** As Draco summoned a pole-like weapon and fired off multiple bolts of blue lighting and three bolts of red from it at the spears. Thanks to the power difference in the attacks Draco's lighting destroyed the spears. Using the weapon like a pull vault and was on top of the second arm. However the intercom guy was not done yet as cannons appeared at the chest of the machine.

" **Alright then prove me this!** **Lilly Potter left James Potter for 4 years. No one in Britain knew what happened or why did she left expect the man the man himself.** **What place did she go to? Russia? Africa? South America? China? America?** **What about this role he played? You said it yourself.** **James Potter Played a role in the Fazbear Pizzeria Incident.** **Are you certain he took a role in the incident? Is he the killer? How about the accomplice? An onlooker perhaps? A person who took the opportunity? There are many roles in life like a play. The incident itself had many roles to fill?** **Got an answer? No? Then Die! Firing all D.E.A.T.H Bombs!** " As the cannons fired multiple rounds of Red, Blue and now surprisingly black. Harry and Draco both expect the attack aimed at them but they weren't at them.

"Luna!" as the bombs were closing in as she suddenly heard a voice.

" _ **Summon me to your plane child. I shall assist in your endeavor into the unknown. I maybe a cat but I know how to get through many places. All you need to is call me."**_ Said the voice as Luna knew she had no choice but to agree as the bombs were coming.

"I accept, now help me! **Nekotama?!"** As someone appeared into existence in front of her. The demon was a catgirl with long blonde hair wearing a black and white outfit you would see a card dealer in at a casino. The black gloves and the mask covering her mouth was the only thing separating her from the dealers.

" **Contract almost complete. I shall assist you till we can negotiate the completion of the contract."** Said the cat girl as she extended her claws before they sliced through the bombs causing them to explode.

"Alright but first let me do something first." As she focused magic into the ground creating a huge tree as it grew till it reached the cannons. Luna climbed up the tree with her demon as she summoned a cannon like gun as it aimed at the cannons.

"I do have an answer to that. The reason why she left him. **Dumbledore and James planned to have Harry's magic taken. Lilly was against it as she loved harry.** **No matter how many times you can say it? Parents who love their children differ with each child. Lilly was no different even though she had three children.** Eliminate all regions that can be traveled by car meaning. **Lilly potter did not hide in England, The whole European continent, china, Russia and Africa.** **She wouldn't be foolish to go somewhere he could enter with ease or travel through normal means nor a place that would bring attention to her.** **She didn't go to South America or Japan. Meaning that Lilly Potter went to America due to the security it would give her and it wasn't oblivious. James Potter's Role in this incident.** **The killer would not fit because if he did then Lilly and Harry James potter would be dead. The accomplice would not do either or he would be hiding from the American wizard police. He acted so the onlooker is out. What that leaves one role in the incident.** **James Potter was the person who took the opportunity and cast the spell.** " As the cannon fired multiple rounds of red and blue at the intercom guy's cannons destroying them. Without any defenses left the wizards ascended up to the face.

" **Augh dammit! I won't lose here! I bet you haven't protected your last red then explain now or you die.** **The Spell was used in a way and how was it used.** **It had to be quick and instant or a spell that was supposed to hit multiple people. Could it be one that takes time or a ritual spell? I did say that it was a spell, it's effects on people but I never said what the spell was and how the spell was used.** "As the face summoned laser weapons and began firing red and blue lasers at the group. They were able to block and dodge the lasers. Nekotama simply was dancing as the lasers passed her. Harry called out to his friends as they dodged lasers.

"Luna, Draco do you have any ideas?" as the three were dodging lasers as they tried to come up with a plan.

"What about breaking through the red and blue?" Said Draco as he dodged three lasers.

"That could be true but we do not know what will happen after. But what is coming I know we can handle it. Right?!" Said Harry.

"Right, Harry! / Hell Yeah!" Said Luna and Draco as they prepared their red and blue. Harry focused energy into the broadsword as he did a stance. Lasers began firing around them leaving nowhere to move.

" _Alright here goes nothing."_ Harry thought as he fired five beams of blue at the laser weapons.

" **Are you sure it was widespread? There may have been few witnesses of the incident. James Potter must have made sure he wasn't seen when he cast the spell. Are you sure it was a ritual that required a spell. Those take time and with the time it would take to do it would be impossible for it to be one.** " As Harry took out most of the laser weapons that fire blue lasers.

" **What about the location in the pizzeria? It would need to be a closed place? The requirements to break are not that difficult. Harry would have to remember seeing Leon's real face. Don't run from it either the connection isn't easy to hide as you think. They probably known each other for four years if that spell was blocking it.** " As Luna fired a few round from her cannon that obliterated the rest of the blue firing laser weapons. The only weapon standing out was the five laser weapons that had been firing red lasers. Each was replaced with giant laser cannons.

" **The spell is unknown to anyone in Britain let alone the world. Where could he have learned it at let alone learn it from someone? He couldn't have made it. That absolutely impossible for it to be learned by anyone.** " As each cannon charged up with power till they all fired at once. Harry thought back to anything on the meeting last year. The moment something came to his head,

" _That's it!"_ He thought as he swung the sword like a bat as energy came out and sliced the attack in half destroying it.

" **What! How was that possible?!"** As The intercom guy tried to fire off another attack but nothing came out.

" **No! This can't be happening!** " Said the intercom guy in disbelief as Harry went into another pose while Luna and Draco aimed their weapons.

" **There are three possible suspects to teaching or learning the spell from. Dumbledore who is an associate and teacher to James Potter. Sirius black who's households multiple spell books that james could have learn and finally. The culprit himself that could have gave him the spell.** "As the three fired of a combined blast of red hitting the face and totally destroyed it.

 **(End Music)**

"Alright we did?!" Said Draco as he didn't notice Harry's expression along with Luna who was talking with Nekotama.

" _Something isn't right. We should have been shown something or outside Leon's mind. Unless shit!"_ Harry thought as Luna noticed something.

"Harry what wron-"She tried to ask before Harry grabbed both her and Draco. The moment he grabbed the two and explosion knocked them off the construct and into the tree Luna created. It was unknown if they were knocked out by the impact when they landed in the tree or the explosion.

" **I-Refuse-to-DIE HERE!"** As you could hear the revived intercom man. As his own will manifest him into a new form fully prepared for battle in its new form.

 **Part 4 ends. Anyway I thought this through when i made this chapter. If anyone has any questions review if you want. The Part 5 and end will be longer than this. Anyway See Ya!**


End file.
